Asexual
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Era un horrible insulto que lo tacharan de asexual, por supuesto, él no lo era. Y tenía que dejarlo en claro a sus nakamas, sobre todo a cierta peli naranja desconfiada. —LuNa 3D2Y.


Después de estudiar arduamente Biología (?) me vino esta idea, no sé cómo no pensé en esto antes, mi estar loca, LOL. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**ASEXUAL"****.**

Luffy acentuó su ceño fruncido al observar que nadie le prestaba atención. Vale, naturalmente en un día lluvioso todos se aburren, por ende buscan algo con que entretenerse y que no moleste a nadie. Y verlo saltar de un lugar a otro en la cocina no era lo más divertido y grandioso que podían hacer, se habían cansado de regañarlo, incluso su fiel sequito –Chopper y Usopp– fue a hacer sus cosas, dejándolo solo. Aunque todos se encontraban en la cocina.

Intento ignorar ese hecho, pero se desespero fácilmente y ahora buscaba un nuevo entretenimiento. Lo encontró a un par de pasos, sentado en una silla y leyendo un libro, que, curiosamente no se veía relacionado con cartografía. Sí, se trataba de Nami. Y sí, iría con ella.

Estiro ambos brazos y llego a donde estaba, topándose con el título a pocos centímetros de su nariz, "Muerto hasta el anochecer".

— ¿Qué lees Nami? —Cuestiono curioso.

Nami pasó otra hoja.

— Un libro, ¿qué más?

— ¿Pero de qué? —Insistió, desde su posición no alcanzaba a leer nada, pero tratándose de él se aburriría en la primera hoja. Aun así, se sentía intrigado por los temas que abarcaban las novelas que su navegante compraba. Todos tenían en claro que Robin gustaba de las policiacas y de terror, ¿pero, y Nami?

¿Buscaba libros de cocina y carne?, ¿o sobre katanas?

¡De seguro leía "Mil maneras de conquistar el Grand Line"!

— Una novela de romance y vampiros —respondió ella, destrozando sus ánimos renovados. Bah, no era otra cosa más que frases cursis y clichés…

— ¿No te cansas? Un chupasangre enamorado de una humana no es interesante— su ceño fruncido volvió.

— ¡Qué va! Es lo mejor —replicó Nami, sonriendo como nunca. Le molesto que esa sonrisa no estuviera dirigida a él pero no comento nada—. Sookie es tan afortunada por tener a alguien como Bill… tan guapo, caballeroso…

— ¡Nami swan eres tan hermosa cuando me describes!~~ —chillo Sanji girando sobre sí mismo. Lo ignoro, igual que su nueva pelea con Zoro que refutaba que claramente no hablaba de él. Sus nakama si que tenían gustos muy raros…

Él también era guapo –ni que fuera ciego– y podía ser muy caballeroso cuando quería, el día anterior le concedió el último pedazo de carne a su navegante, ¿qué más esperaba?

— ¿Te gusta ese tal Bill? —Se animo a preguntar. Seria problemático que lo quisiera en la tripulación como su compañero, era de un libro después de todo.

Pese a la falta de sentido en la pregunta, según su punto de vista, Nami asintió, y otra vez esa sonrisita suya resplandeció.

¡Prácticamente babeaba por ese tipo que ni siquiera existía!

Robin se percato antes que nadie de su mueca de frustración, dejo de observar la ventana y sonrió con picardía. Aquello no traía más que problemas, muchos problemas.

— Luffy, no puedes culparnos de que nos gusten los personajes de las novelas… son demasiados perfectos.

Solo entonces Sanji y Zoro dejaron de pelear.

— ¿Perfectos, ellos?, ¿Qué diablos pueden tener que nosotros no, mujer? —Zoro la fulmino con la mirada y Luffy, aprovechando que ahora Nami le prestaba atención a la morena igual, echó un vistazo a la página que leía segundos atrás.

— Sí, ¡nosotros también somos buenos prospectos para novio y marido! —Se quejo Usopp, que arreglaba el Clima Tact de Nami.

— Haber idiotas… en primer lugar los protagonistas de los libros no tienen que huir del gobierno por causar destrozos, y su sentido de la orientación es perfecto —chistó la peli naranja. Obviamente se refería a Zoro.

— No son esqueletos vivientes amantes de las bragas —siguió Robin sonriendo. Brook rió apenado.

— No son ni renos ni ciborgs, y mucho menos carecen de una buena anatomía en la cara —Usopp resoplo ofendido ante el comentario de Nami.

— No son mujeriegos…

— ¡Robin chwan!

— Y lo más importante, no son asexuales —concluyó Nami. Al instante, todos los ojos se posaron en él, que confundido alzo la vista del texto—. ¡Oí Luffy, quien te dio permiso de leer MI libro! —Instintivamente lo aparto de su alcance, y claro, lo golpeo.

— ¡Ah, duele! No entiendo porque el alboroto… Bill solo le hacía cosas raras a Sookie…

El resto de la tripulación formo una "O" con su boca. Entonces a Nami le agradaba "esa" clase de literatura…

— ¡No me miren así! No es lo que parece, es solo un capítulo, ¡y justo por eso digo que no son asexuales! —Gritó avergonzada—. Bill no teme demostrar cuando le gusta una chica.

— ¿Asexual, quién es asexual? — Se sentía inquieto porque todavía lo miraban, ¿tenía algo en la cara?

— Mm, ¿cómo decirlo con tacto…? —Sanji rasco su barbilla—. Tú, pedazo de idiota.

Sí, cuanto tacto.

— ¡Un minuto! Yo no soy asexual —protestó disgustado. ¡Eso era un insulto muy feo!

— No es por ofender Luffy, pero… en realidad sí lo eres —dijo Usopp a pesar de su mirada de cachorrito desamparado que suplicaba que no lo abandonara en eso. ¡Traidor!

— Todos lo saben, incluso los marines, pero no te preocupes nii chan porque ser asexual es ser… ¡SUUUUUUÚPER! —Exclamo Franky con su "súper pose".

Luffy se golpeo en la frente, hay cosas en que es mejor no inmiscuirse.

— ¡Les digo que no lo soy!

— Y nosotros que sí, ¡acéptalo Luffy! Un marisco tiene más probabilidades de ligue que tú —le echó en cara Sanji hastiado. Luffy bufo, ¿Qué todos se golpearon en la cabeza o qué? Las probabilidades de que fuera asexual eran mínimas, como que Chopper no se sonroje cuando los llama "cabrones" y exige que dejen de decirle cumplidos.

Él simplemente no lo era. Y dios, se trataba de Monkey D. Luffy, eso ya era mucho.

Aunque para sus nakamas no era así.

— No tienes que avergonzarte de lo que eres Luffy, ser asexual no es tan malo considerando que pasaste dos años en una isla repleta de mujeres.

— Si hubiera sido yo la vista de bragas sería interminable, ¡Yohohoho!

— ¡Zoro, Brook!, ¿incluso ustedes? —Luffy no lo quería creer.

Todos… todos y cada uno de sus amigos lo traicionaban…

— ¡Todo es tu culpa, Nami! Tú empezaste con que soy asexual —la señalo acusadoramente ante su falta de interés, la aludida se encogió de hombros.

— Solo decía la verdad.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Entonces explícate!, ¿Por qué carajos no has besado ni a una sola chica, porque no tienes novia? Tienes centenares de fanáticas —Nami rodo los ojos, dejando su lectura a un lado. Estaba más que dispuesta a lanzarlo por la borda sino se callaba.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que no tenga novia?

Ahora los que se golpeaban la frente eran ellos, ¿hablaba en serio?

Antes de que argumentaran algo en su contra Luffy prosiguió, bastante descontento.

— Yo no tendré hijos solo, para eso necesito a Nami. ¡Todos están locos! Si alguien es asexual ese tendría que ser Chopper, porque no hay una renita en kilómetros. ¡Y yo me voy, hm! —Indignado salió de la cocina, con un sonoro portazo, dejando en blanco a sus nakama.

— ¿Qué acaba de decir? —Pregunto Zoro, sorprendido.

— Creo que tiene razón… según este pergamino de la sexualidad ser asexual significa que… te reproduces tú solo. ¡Bua! —Chopper soltó un gritito, aterrado por la mera idea de tener que reproducirse solo o con alguien más.

En cambio, el resto no salía de su asombro. Por primera vez Luffy tuvo razón en algo que ellos no, ¡Su capitán si tenía cerebro!

— Esperen… dijo que no tendrá hijos solo, lo hará con Nami… —recordó el tirador. Un silencio aun más incómodo que el anterior hizo presencia y Nami se sonrojo violentamente.

— ¡DIOS, LUFFY SE ME DECLARO!

Del otro lado de la puerta se alcanzo a escuchar su risa. Más calmado que antes Luffy se asomo, sonriente.

— ¿Nami, quieres demostrarles que tampoco eres asexual? Shishishi.

La peli naranja le aventó el libro, que esquivo fácilmente.

— ¡LARGO!

De ahora en más tendrían que valorar un poco más a su capitán… y vigilarlo. No necesitaban más pequeños idiotas de cabellos negros jugueteando por ahí.

**#End**

* * *

Ser "asexual" no quiere decir que no te interese el sexo opuesto, sino que te reproduces contigo mismo, he ahí el porqué del disgusto de Luffy XD Si quieren más LuNa pueden ver "Letras de Paja", y sí, es publicidad descarada. Gracias por leer *corazón*

¿Review?


End file.
